Corruption of the Light
by anaruto
Summary: Naru feels betrayed now that she discovers the truth by the very bad manner. Evil Femnaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Corruption of the Light**

Summary: Naru has been filled with lies. She discovers the truth by the very bad way. She now feels betrayed and trusts no one anymore. Kyuubi seeing this, he takes advantage of this and becomes his killer. Dark Naru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru is another girl that has a normal life, well that is not the reality. She has been treated badly since she born. Why? Well it all started 8 years ago in the village. The kyuubi attack happened in that time and it was sealed in a newborn girl by her father that is the yondaime or the fourth Hokage. Since then she has been abused every time but she always manage to survive. Even with that she is still sane until now. She is exiting the Hokage building with a meeting with the third Hokage (she calls him saru-jiji) going directly to the streets. She has 8 years with a normal height. Always with her happy and encouraging face. Her blond hair tied up into two pigtails down to her shoulders, her blue eyes and whiskers in her face decorating it. She was wearing rags of her clothes of the beatings. When turning in an alley, a chuunin saw her and went to attack her in the shadows. She was unaware of the attack and cry out of pain when a kunai got in her back.

"DIE MONSTER"

"Why (sniff) do you attack me?" Said Naru with the little energy still has.

"WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE THE KYUUBI AND NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" and then started to attack with his sword.

"_So that is why I am attacked all the time. It makes sense now. Saru-jiji lied to me when I ask him. Now I know that no one is trustful. __I HATE THEM ALL."_

And she blacked out

She then awakes in a giant sewer with water flowing through one place. She walks toward the direction of the water. Then she sees a cage with a tag that has seal on it. She then sees a big fox behind the bars. "**So my little container has gone to see me." He starts to laugh loudly**

"You are the kyuubi, right" She says with no emotion at all.

"**Yes, you are my pathetic container that always gets beaten all the time. I saw what he is doing to you and I can give you the power to destroy him." **

"Then give that to me so that they do not mess with me now" And she the started to feel evil power flowing through her _"So this is his power. It feels good"_

"_**She is easy to manipulate (smirk) she will be my object to get my revenge"**_

Then in the reality, the Chuunin started to get scared when he saw Naru slowly stand up emitting some evil chakra. Her blue eyes where now red eyes that pierces your own soul. **"So now you feel weak, heh, you will get a lot of pain now"** Then she started to attack the Chuunin until he gets killed and the power she got started to fade and again black out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hospital, Naru wake up to see again that she was in her mos visited place. She sighed, she went to check a mirror and then she saw that her eyes were red now and she then smirked. The memories she saw during her unconsciousness revealed her true parents. How his father died sacrificing himself his soul only to save the village. Her mother killed herself when she got news that her husband died. Now she wanted that her characteristics did not look alike like her father. She then felt the door opening revealing the third Hokage in his robes. "Hello Naru"

She felt anger rising "What do you want hokage?" She spat with venom in her voice.

The third hokage then felt his heart broke. The little Naru that was always happy was replaced by a girl that seems hate like her first emotion. He then regretted all those times that he lied. "Naru underst-"

"Save it, I discovered all the truth in a manner that no one has ever gone. You lied to me when I asked you about my parents and why the people hates me. Well, I got the answers from Kyuubi" the hokage widened his eyes "and I think that he is the only one to be saying the truth to me now. You know, his power feels great when using it. The way it influences me with evil makes me desire more of it."

The third hokage seems surprised by this revelation. She talks to him if he was another person hating her and she explained how she felt with the chakra. AND even more she felt greta with it and wants more. He really destroyed her soul.

"So are you gonna leave or say something more, I hope that no more lies" She said

"I am gonna leave now, I buyed you an apartment for you to leave. Here is the direction" He put a paper next to her and he leaved. Naru then got up and saw the direction of her apartment. She then feels rage now. _"Even more he puts me in the very poor area of the village." _She then put her ragged clothes and went to her apartment

**A.N. Hello readers, I know that I have not posted for some time. It is the school is now killing me even more. I got to level up my grades. Do not worry of the other stories, those will get updates soon but do not expect them so soon ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corruption of the Light**

Summary: Naru has been filled with lies. She discovers the truth by the very bad way. She now feels betrayed and trusts no one anymore. Kyuubi seeing this, he takes advantage of this and becomes his killer. Dark Naru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Years Later

Naru sighed. She has been training all this time that passed since that incident with the Chuunin. From there, she did not talk to the Hokage anymore. She thinks that he will lie to her again if she gives her trust again.

Her training almost consisted in using techniques that the kitsune only knew. The other part is to control his chakra for a period of time so that she gets more and more adapt and that she does not lose consciousness. When she access that power, her speed increases, her jutsus gets powered up and some animalistic features (claws, fangs). In some time she walked around the village and got to some secret conversation between the hokage and a ninja named Itachi Uchiha. Their conversation was about killing all the Uchihas and that brought her an idea.

Entering her mindscape, she went to the seal that holds kyuubi. "HEY FOX"

Awaking from his slumber, he spoke with an irritated voice **"What do you want?"**

"Is there any way to be transferred into a body?" she asked. If she received a positive response then she will be more powerful.

"**Mmmm well that is very interesting and yes there is a way to be transferred into a body without using the Yamanaka jutsus, but why the question?"**

Growing a very scary smile "Well, if I heard very well, they plan to kill the Uchihas for treason and so if I take a dead body and use the technique then I will have a blood line only using the body."

_**So she thought of a very clever idea (smirk) she is growing quite well. **_**"That is a very good idea of you. Then I will teach it to you but first go to another place."**

And with that she exits her mind and starts to go her training grounds. She found this place 4 years ago running from a group of drunk villagers. Before she got to play in this place but after the incident this places started to tear apart. There were very pretty flowers and trees with a big water fall. Now, the is a lot of burns, cuts, and ashes in the ground from the floweres and trees. The waterfall started to decrease from water (anyone can get thirsty).

_So fox, what are we going to do?_

_**Ok then build up chakra in your**__** body so you can make your body like a ghost. Here you need the use of a combination of dark and light chakra. To take light chakra, use your own chakra. Your dad had light chakra. The dark chakra you have to take it from me. After that you can float and all that and enter the bodies. To exit use your chakra, not of the body, and mine and release it.**_

She then started to build chakra from her and kyuubi´s. She felt light and saw that she was now transparent Then she started to search and to find a bird there flying around so she float to the bird she touch it.

Then everything turned black. The she opened her eyes and she saw that she was flying and that her body feels weird. She turned and saw a pair of wings in her sides. She did it and now was a bird. This technique makes her plans to a long extent. She exits from the bird and turn normal. Now she has to wait for the massacre and take a body.

(Put Uchiha massacre here.)

It has been 2 days from the massacre and now we find Naru in the graveyard in front of tombstone _Mikoto Uchiha _(I think that is sasuke´s mother name) and start to dig up the body from the ground and she started to clean and close the wound from the body. When she finished she started the technique and slipped in the body.

The body started to twitch and started to sit. Her eyes opened and she smirked from the success. So the real thing started, to activate the sharingan on her eyes. When she did it, she smirked and saw all started to slow down and saw the chakra. She deactivated and exits the body. The body then fell down. Now Naru took out a scroll and sealed the body. She labeled the scroll _Sharingan._ This was a start to new possibilities for her. She then started to take the road to her apartment. She now put this technique in her plan and now she will take all the bloodlines and if she can powerful people. (Only it will women)

In the Hokage Tower

The Hokage saw all through his crystal ball and he sighed. He still regretted lying to her and now he and the village will take her rage.

**A.N. ****Naru will start to get more powerful each time she gets a new body. Madara Uchiha in this story will not appear.**


End file.
